


The Nice and Accurate Nicknames of an Angel

by taka1114



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nicknames
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 那些年惡魔對天使的暱稱。





	The Nice and Accurate Nicknames of an Angel

這六千年來的經驗讓Aziraphale意識到，在詞彙的運用上，Crowley比起自己要得心應手多了。當然，即使同在地球上生活，天使與惡魔在措辭上也是有其偏好的。只是人類嘛，在罵人時所動用的創意，總是比起褒獎時為多。  
所以就是這樣了。不過他感覺到這點，並不僅僅因為Crowley在咒罵一件事時可以用上十個不同意思的詞語。

Angel是他最常用來稱呼自己的方式，出現次數可能比起他的本名還要頻繁（並不是說他有認真數過）。Aziraphale對此太過習以為常，直到最近有次他們外出吃飯，Crowley如常這樣喚他，然後被他聽見了鄰座的女士感歎的「噢噢噢」了一聲，然後抱怨她的男友從來沒那麼親暱的喚過自己，他才意識到對絕大部份的人而言，這個名字大多數時候都不是在指代它表面上的意思。

自己倒是不怎麼會叫他Demon，一來在他的長久記憶中這個詞語代表的意思都不甚正面，二來他覺得Crowley就挺順口的。然而Crowley是比較愛尋求新意的那類人（惡魔？），於是他似乎挺樂於給Aziraphale找點別的稱呼。

  


1.  
如果要說他跟Crowley外出約會——他驚訝於英語對此竟沒有一個比較曖昧的說法，害他每次想要形容這個狀況時都很彆扭——時最不滿的地方，大概就是對方的駕駛態度。  
「停車！」他焦急的提醒道，而坐在駕駛座的那位卻毫不猶豫的踩著油門直直駛過了斑馬線。  
「老天你剛剛闖紅燈！」  
「剛剛又沒有行人！我們要錯過開場了！」Crowley喊了回去。其實即使是這樣的古董車，在高速行駛的時候也沒發出太多噪音，兩人之間的互哮完全是焦慮使然。  
「眼睛看前方！」  
「我駕駛它九十年了，倫敦馬路還是多虧我鋪的，閉上眼我都認得路。」  
「有車！」  
「我知道！閉嘴看我的，Baby。」最後那句Crowley是用那種電影裡，鏡頭拍向主角正面的特寫，然後主角沉聲自言自語的語氣唸出來的。  
然後Aziraphale果真閉上了嘴，並不是因為他真的相信道路設計者不會出車禍這種鬼話，而是對方不尋常的稱呼讓他陷入了沉思，並且在往後的日子裡特別注意Crowley喚自己的方式。

  


2.  
從創世開始，Aziraphale在地球上的工作就是確保一切都在正軌上，並且在人類社會之間散佈和平和愛，即使早就不被當作是個稱職的天使，他的本質也一樣。

然而就像很多錯判的善心一樣，他的好意並沒有得到他預期的感激。  
「你都幹了什麼？」Crowley抱著一盆盆栽踏出房門，詫異的發問道。  
「喔，那不是什麼大事。」Aziraphale從他的書本裡抬起頭，他猜到對方問的是什麼。  
「不是大事？」  
「我給那些小可愛送上了一點點祝福，願它們長得健康茂——」  
「茂盛？！」Crowley這下基本上是發飆了。

在高壓環境下成長的孩子，如果突然被放置在無壓力的環境底下，可能有兩種結果：第一種是與放鬆的環境產生正向作用；第二種則是被輕鬆的氛圍影響而變得鬆懈，甚至因為反彈作用而變得更一蹶不振。Crowley的盆栽很不幸地屬於第二種，而且此刻正面臨重回高壓管治的危機。

「它們本來！就！長得！很！茂盛！不是因為一點點祝福！你、你這——」惡魔在其生涯中第無數次被天使氣得啞口無言，舌頭亂擺幾次才拼出他崩潰的字句，「——笨Muppet！」

「噢！」Aziraphale像是被刺到一樣驚叫了一聲，雖然他不真正覺得冒犯，但他還是回應了，「我寬恕你。」  
在對方罵罵咧咧地捧著盆栽回房間「再教育」時，他開始認真思索惡魔本來到底是不是想說Muppet。

  


3.  
Azzie這個小名是Crowley給他取的。不得不說，天堂從來沒有這種改小名的習慣，有好一段時間，Gabriel甚至樂於在各人的稱謂之間唸上一遍主禱文，以強調他們名字的神聖性。根據非正式統計，惡魔的名字多半都比天使的名字為短，就連地獄之首，從天使墮落之時，名字也少了一個音節。

這也許是因為惡魔都沒什麼耐性——並不是說Aziraphale除了Crowley還跟哪個惡魔熟絡過——短音節的稱呼更加省時。他也想過要不要給Crowley想一個小名，但是他的名字本來就挺短的。

他的機會最後來自一次喝醉酒，他口齒不清的把Crowley唸成了「Crowley-ley」，被喚到的對方爆出了一陣毫無必要的笑聲——所以最後他還是挑了個長名字。

  


4.  
Crowley第一次叫他這個名字時也許是無心的。

當時他們正坐在沙發前看第二十遍連續劇（Aziraphale其實比較喜歡看原著小說，但惡魔拒絕閱讀）。大概是被中間那段拖泥帶水的劇情悶倒了，Crowley不知從哪裡變來了一堆零食——他其實不太在意劇情發展，Aziraphale口上說不喜歡卻看得入神的表情才是精髓——抓了一把遞到旁邊。  
「想來點嗎Sweetie？」

並不是說惡魔就沒有口誤。他原本可能、也許是想說「想來點Sweet嗎」，又或者是「想來點Sweet嗎Azzie」，又或者其實是「想來點Sweet嗎Sweet Azzie」，但是不重要了。  
惡魔奇異的言靈把Aziraphale的專注力從連續劇完全抽離，他僵硬的轉頭看向Crowley，然後又快速的轉了回去，試圖假裝自己還在關心主角的心路歷程，還有更重要的，假裝沒有被惡魔有意或無意的愛稱震撼到。

Crowley看著他支支吾吾唸著「突然想起有事」之類的說話的逃離現場，思考在凌晨三點還有什麼要緊事在等著他做，還有他要是讓劇情快轉到結局，對方會不會假裝沒事的重新坐回來。

Crowley第一次叫他這個名字時也許是無心的，但是往後就不得而知了。

  


5.  
Aziraphale在大多數時候都挺喜歡Crowley稱呼他的方式，即使有些時候他羞於宣之於口，但是，並不是代表所有類型的稱呼他都樂於接受。

「這裡的肉丸真的是妙不可言。」要說末日來臨時天使對地球最不捨得的，有部份就是人類食物。不需進食的天使，自覺比人類更懂得食的藝術，也有更多本錢去享受美食。惡魔比起美食更愛酒精，但是如果同桌的是Aziraphale，那麼對Crowley而言效果就差不多，或者更好。

在我看來你也是個可愛的Meatball。  
Crowley這內心感言也許想得太過大聲了，而且更不幸的是，也許是時機問題，被評價的對象比起他用的形容詞更在意稱謂本身。

Aziraphale用不可置信的眼神盯著他，似是被冒犯到了一樣。接下來，天使對惡魔使出了最為殘忍的報復——在甜品上桌之前都不跟他說話。

  


6.  
繼上次的經歷後，所有與食物有關的稱呼都被Crowley心有不甘地從內心的清單中悄悄劃除。天使有很多堅持他都不太能理解，當中就包括了這事。

可是此刻舊事重提的卻是Aziraphale。  
「之前Gabriel說我該清減一下。」他說到這裡時有意無意的盯著自己腰間看，似是想要看穿裡面自己曾經大快朵頤的證據，或者更乾脆的把它們變走，只是那有違自己原則，或者像他說的，自己永遠都會記住它們曾經存在。

Crowley對此言論（最主要是對發言人本身）嗤之以鼻，而他也毫無保留的表達了這點。  
「別聽那些蠢貨的蠢話，」他換了一邊翹腳，以至可以坐得靠近對方一點，「你現在這樣就很好，Muffin。」

然後他姍姍來遲的意識到自己說了什麼，正想咬掉舌頭之際卻發現Aziraphale並沒他想像中般反應。  
「噢……」天使看起來挺開心的，甚至還有點不好意思，「你真好——」  
「不要說下去，我要吐了。」  
「好的。」Aziraphale近幾甜蜜的回應，然後閉上了嘴。  
在公園被餵飼得太過聰明的白鴿似乎也感受到這張長椅上旁若無人的氣場，紛紛飛到別處去。

「這也是食物。」過了良久，惡魔忍不住補充了一句。  
「對，但是它是甜的，所以可以接受。」

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 鳴謝紫靈的梗～  
本來卡文但是喝了糖份超標的奶茶之後不知不覺就寫完了……  
希望Ineffable husbands也讓你糖份超標:P


End file.
